


The Quote

by OpticalIllusion



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpticalIllusion/pseuds/OpticalIllusion
Summary: A story so short, it really can't be called one.





	The Quote

He arrived at the hotel door without any inkling that his life was about to take a dramatic turn. He simply inserted his keycard, and walked in, a random comment about the weather dying on his lips as his brain stuttered, trying to process the sight before him. 

Unbidden, he recalled in a flash, an old quote he’d given a magazine in his youthful innocence. He had been trying to hit a balance in his answer; he was dating someone else at the time, and yet he wanted to reassure fans that T was in his life forever, an integral part. Simultaneously, he broke hearts and stirred hope for the future.

“Tessa’s a part of who I am, so the girl I end up with is going to be good friends with Tessa and love Tessa as much as I do,” he’d said.

Struck dumb, standing stock still, he saw Tessa stretched gloriously, nakedly, out on the bed. He saw his current girlfriend’s head lift from between her legs, shiny and panting. Both of them turned towards his awkward entrance; both of them smiled invitingly at him. 

He had one last coherent, amused, aroused thought: _this was not what I thought I meant…_

He dropped the keycard and reached for the button of his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from Hello Canada magazine, 2010, but the story is set whenever you imagine.


End file.
